A common trend within the field of speakers relates to providing wireless capabilities for improving the positioning of the speakers within a space, such as a living room, where audio is to be delivered to and consumed by a user. In such an environment, for example a pair of wireless speakers may be controlled by a common system controller allowing synchronized distribution of audio to the pair of speakers. Accordingly, in providing such a configuration the common system controller need not to be wired to each of speakers, but rather the provision of audio is achieved over a wireless link connecting each of the speakers to the common system controller.
An example of such a system configuration is disclosed in US2012058727A. In addition to the above general discussion, US2012058727A provides further improvement in regards to reliable wireless communication of synchronized audio between the common system controller and the pair of speakers. Specifically, US2012058727A disclose using a primary and a secondary wireless link, where the primary wireless link is provided for relaying audio information between a first and a second of the pair of wireless speakers, and the secondary wireless link provides a connection between an audio source and the first wireless speaker. As disclosed in US2012058727A, the audio source may for example be a mobile phone such as an iPhone, a computer or a specifically configured audio receiver where the pair of wireless speakers may be provided as a further extension to an already available plurality of speakers having a wired connection to the audio receiver.
However, even though US2012058727A illustrates improvements in relation to a wireless speaker system and the thereto related reliability of wireless communication of audio information, the introduction of two wireless links puts increased pressure on a user for setting up the system. For example, to be able to achieve a desired level of reliability in regards to the wireless communication, it may be necessary for the user to have a high level of knowledge as to possible disturbing further wireless sources to be taken into account once the system is to be set up.
Accordingly, there would be desirable to allow for further improvements in relation to operational usability for example stemming from simplified configurability of the wireless system, specifically taking into account the above mentioned problems. It may furthermore be desirable to take into account different social media services for improving the user experience and allow new ways of consuming audio related information.